


Свобода

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: мини G—PG-13 [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Бен смотрит на обломки собственной хижины, под которыми погребен дядя Люк, и все еще не может поверить, что это произошло. Что его родной дядя, его учитель, великий джедай и герой восстания только что пытался его убить.





	Свобода

**Author's Note:**

> авторский взгляд на то, что произошло после того, как Бен Соло проснулся и увидел своего дядю, стоящего над ним с занесенным световым мечом.

Бену часто снится то, чего он никогда не видел. При чем не присутствовал и в чем не участвовал — но отчего-то он это помнит. 

Мама на «Соколе» летит на Кашиик. Ей страшно — за отца, за себя, за Бена, но больше все-таки за отца. Здесь правит Империя, а она — одна, если не считать помощи эскадрильи Веджа Антиллеса.

Но что может одна эскадрилья против звездных разрушителей? Что может один маленький грузовой корабль против целой планеты, порабощенной Империей?

Ей страшно, и Бену тоже.

Он беспокойно поворачивается в кровати, и сон сменяется на другой.

Взрыв подобен залпу по соседней системе. Гулкий, глухой, он слышен словно издалека. Мама смотрит в окно: на ее глазах здание складывается внутрь, точно карточный домик.

«Там Мон, — думает она. — Там Мон!»

Ей тяжело бежать, но она бежит. Поддерживает руками налитый, округлившийся живот и мчится, даже не надеясь убедиться в том, что ее подруга жива. Очередной террористический акт. Опять Империя? Или уже это кто-то другой постарался?

Маме страшно. Она расталкивает толпу, но ей это и не нужно — перед принцессой Леей расступаются все. Она пробирается к покореженному зданию и старается не плакать, хотя глаза — влажные. Мон удалось выжить один раз, но теперь — все. Смерть взяла свое и не дала себя обмануть.

Мама в ярости, мама злится. Она готова уничтожить Империю голыми руками — и сделает это.

Когда Мон выводят, накинув ей на плечи плед, откуда-то из-за угла, гнев сменяется облегчением.

Она жи…

_Проснись._

Голос как всегда приходит из ниоткуда, перекрывает собой все остальное. Бен прислушивается к _нему_ — и открывает глаза.

Чтобы увидеть дядю Люка, который стоит над ним с мечом.

И держит его так, словно собирается убить Бена.

Тот не успевает испугаться — он действует на инстинктах. Его собственный меч летит ему в руку; он блокирует удар, а другой рукой направляет Силу. Он знает, что пока не в силах справиться с дядей Люком, и делает то, что первым приходит в еще сонный, но уже быстрый разум.

Обрушивает потолок.

Хижина рушится с треском, складывается словно карточный домик — как здание во сне, где чуть не погибла Мон Мотма. Вокруг Бена — кокон Силы, и обломки не задевают его, но для этого нужно сконцентрироваться.

Он выбирается из-под того, что было хижиной, пробивает себе путь Силой.

И только тогда понимает, что произошло.

Бен всегда был храбрым, но сейчас ему страшно.

Рука, которой он все еще сжимает световой меч, мелко подрагивает. Весь мир вокруг мелко подрагивает: земля под ногами нестабильна, воздух кажется разреженным, словно он стоит на самой вершине горы, с которой вот-вот кубарем скатится к подножью.

Он смотрит на обломки собственной хижины, под которыми погребен дядя Люк, и все еще не может поверить, что это произошло.

Что его родной дядя, его учитель, великий джедай и герой Восстания, только что пытался его _убить_.

В груди тугим узлом сворачивается отчаяние. Бену душно и нечем дышать.

Предатель.

А ведь _он_ предупреждал, что так и будет. _Он_ говорил Бену быть осторожным. Говорил, что предатель и убийца рядом, а Бен не верил до последнего. Отмахивался: не может такого быть, здесь все свои. Разве будущие джедаи могут так поступить?

Будущие — не могли. Настоящий — вполне себе сумел.

Горло перехватывает от подступающих слез. Бен часто моргает — но не может отвести взгляд от обломков. Понять бы, как так вышло. Почему он так поступил? Что Бен сделал такого, что его попытались убить во сне?

_Причины не нужны,_ — мягко говорит _он_. — _Ты особенный. Он завидовал тебе. Но разве это важно?_

«Нет», — мысленно отвечает Бен. Потому что, и правда — ему не нужно знать. Ему не хочется знать. Смысла разбираться нет, ведь все уже произошло, и время не повернуть вспять. Не вернуться в постель, не проснуться на следующее утро как обычно — с первыми лучами солнца, чтобы поспешить на раннюю тренировку.

Все потеряно.

Все кончено. Больше такого не будет. Как прежде — больше не будет.

От этого больнее втройне.

Вместе с осознанием просыпается злость, и Бен воспринимает ее как благо. Когда злишься, становится не так больно. Злость может затмить собой все — а ему сейчас только это и надо. Он не хочет думать, не хочет анализировать и пытаться понять, не хочет верить, что это действительно случилось. Злость вскипает в жилах, и все вопросы отходят на второй план.

Остаются только ответы.

Его предали.

Его пытались убить.

Его никогда, никогда, никогда не любили.

Злость испариной выступает на лбу, и Бену хочется крушить все вокруг. Дядя Люк не одобрял такие порывы. «Сдерживайся, — говорил он, — контролируй себя. Гнев ведет к Темной Стороне, Бен».

Лучше уж быть на Темной Стороне, чем рядом с лживым джедаем, прятавшим под «мудрыми» наставлениями желание уничтожить.

Ярость поднимается в Бене, нарастает снежным комом, ослепляет, словно готовая взорваться сверхновая. Он тяжело дышит и по привычке сдерживает себя.

А потом думает: «Да пошло оно все!»

Его ярость — неукротима, и поток Силы вихрями завивается вокруг него. Его не нужно направлять — он все сделает сам.

Сила взрывной волной несется от Бена, рушит все на своем пути. Где-то там спит прислуга, и местные жители тоже спят, и над ними никто не стоял с мечом, с искаженным жаждой убийства лицом. Им повезло — но они тоже умрут. Дядя Люк всегда старался их защитить, а Бена попытался убить, и он ответит ему тем же — заберет то, что ему дорого.

Они заплатят за своего драгоценного, обожаемого джедая.

Заплатят сполна.

Где-то вдали вспыхивает пламя, пляшет неутомимо, словно издевается. Его отблески освещают темную ночь, окрашивают ее в багровый — или это кровавая пелена у Бена перед глазами? Он не может понять. Он не хочет понять. Все, что ему нужно — это ответить ударом на удар.

Отомстить.

Месть тоже ведет к Темной Стороне, но Бену теперь плевать на это. Сила велика в нем, как никогда ранее. Раньше он сдерживал ее, контролировал и не выпускал наружу. Держал в себе, как и многое помимо нее: обиду на то, что мама уделяет все свободное время Сенату, а не ему; что папа постоянно где-то пропадает, а если и появляется дома, то всего на пару дней; что он им не нужен, и именно поэтому его сплавили дяде Люку, а вовсе не потому, что ему нужно обучиться владению Силой.

Они лгали, лгали ему всю жизнь, а потом отправили к тому, кто собирался его убить.

Все, что он так долго подавлял в себе, выплескивается наружу. Бену хочется кричать, Бену хочется, чтобы все закончилось. Порвать со всем, порвать со всеми. Он им не нужен — а они не нужны ему. Он справится сам. Он всегда справлялся сам, потому что у них никогда не было на него времени — ни у мамы, ни у папы, а дядя Люк так и вовсе относился к нему наравне с остальными падаванами.

Только падаванов он не пытался прикончить, а вот его — да.

Ну что ж, раз они равны, то все должно быть честно, так?

Бен сжимает и разжимает свободную руку. Он чувствует их: конечно же они проснулись, после того, что он натворил — дядя Люк натворил — не пробудится только мертвый. И они идут к нему.

Бен не знает, на чьей они стороне. Быть может, он остался один посреди этого ада, может быть, они все в сговоре и дядя Люк и их на него натравил перед тем, как напасть. 

Но Бену больше не страшно.

Вместо испуга в нем — решимость идти до конца. Даже если он остался один — просто так он не сдастся, не даст себя убить. Он заберет как можно больше с собой.

Бен стоит и ждет: внешне спокойный, а внутри — ураган. Он сдерживает его по привычке, а еще — для того, чтобы выпустить наружу, когда от него этого не будут ждать. Все привыкли, что он держит себя в руках.

Теперь не будет.

Теперь все в прошлом, и у него больше нет на это причин.

_Правильно. Не обуздывай себя. Ты свободен._

Бен кивает _ему_ и лишь крепче сжимает рукоять меча.

Он слышит их: они бегут — навстречу своей судьбе. Выживут, умрут — Бену все равно. Когда тебя предали, все отходит на второй план. 

В конце концов, теперь ему некуда идти, и если сейчас все решится — то и к лучшему.

_Ты можешь прийти ко мне,_ — мягко говорит _он_ , и Бен вскидывает голову. Голос звучит в голове отчетливо, но он все равно боится упустить хоть слово. — _Вы все можете прийти ко мне. Я не предам. Я стану настоящим учителем. Тем, кто поможет тебе справиться с твоими способностями и взрастить их вдвойне._

«Это если они захотят», — мысленно отвечает Бен, но в душе начинает теплиться надежда.

Он ведь не хочет оставаться один.

Никогда не хотел.

Они подбегают — и застывают, словно напоролись на невидимую стену. Смотрят на хижину — на то, что от нее осталось — с изумлением и неверием. Бен взглядом изучает каждого. Кто пойдет с ним? Кто останется здесь навсегда?

Он не знает.

Последнее время он слишком многое не знает, и корень всех проблем наверняка именно здесь.

_Это исправимо._

Бен верит _ему_ — не видит причин не верить. Пока все, что _он_ говорил, оказывалось правдой. Так будет и дальше, он почему-то уверен в этом.

Потому что _он_ — единственный, кто не врал Бену. Единственный, кому было до него дело. Кто не бросил — никогда не бросал, а всегда был рядом, мягко говорил с ним, когда нужна была помощь.

Бен не знает, кто _он_ , но это не важно. Да хоть хатт или рафтар, ему плевать. Главное — _ему_ можно и нужно верить. _Он_ уже не раз это доказал.

— Бен! — зовет Гарет. На ее лице — испуг, почти такой же, какой испытывал Бен недавно. Ему хочется сказать: «Не надо бояться, теперь все будет по-другому».

Но он молчит, потому что сразу они не поймут.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Ллон. — Где учитель?

Прежде чем ответить, Бен делает глубокий вдох. Спрашивает про себя: «И как им сказать? Как не настроить против себя?»

Но _он_ молчит — и впервые, кажется, не отвечает на вопрос. Но Бен понимает все без слов: его обучение уже началось.

Он сам должен найти ответы. Сам сделать так, чтобы падаваны пошли за ним. 

И Бен справится. Бен не подведет _его_ , как его самого подвел дядя Люк.

— Люк Скайуокер… — говорит Бен, и запинается — произнести вслух гораздо сложнее, чем кажется. — …лжец и предатель. Он пытался убить меня.

Они молчат. Смотрят на него неверяще, словно он несет чушь или неудачно пошутил. Но Бен абсолютно серьезен — как никогда раньше.

— Не может быть, — наконец выдыхает Гарет.

— Может, — мрачно отвечает Бен. — Он обманывал меня, а значит, обманывал и вас. Он всем нам лгал. Если бы у него получилось со мной, он бы не остановился. Он бы пошел и вырезал и вас. Он бы…

— Замолчи! — требует Ллон.

Бен смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом — так, что Ллон невольно отступает на шаг. Он верит в свои слова — он говорит правду, и никто не смеет мешать ему. Он должен им сказать. Должен показать, что им лгали в лицо, прятали неудобную правду. И пусть на нее неприятно смотреть — от нее несет смрадом смерти, чадом разрушения и гнилью предательства — они все равно обязаны увидеть.

Обязаны прозреть.

Обязаны пойти за ним.

— Это ложь! — запальчиво говорит Тейре.

— Это правда, — возражает Бен.

Он не может больше стоять на месте — и шагает из стороны в сторону, ходит мимо ряда ошарашенных падаванов. Вот их, двенадцать, и у каждого на лице — шок.

Они не верят ему.

— Люк Скайуокер не мог так поступить! — В голосе Дайна слышится тщательно замаскированная неуверенность. — Он же герой! Он — наш учитель. Он твой дядя, Бен, как он мог пытаться тебя убить?

— Ты бредишь, — робко говорит Гарет.

— Где учитель? — повторяет Ллон.

Бен машет рукой в сторону обломков.

— Там ваш учитель, — цедит он. — Ровно на том месте, где поднял на меня меч.

Гарет прижимает ладонь ко рту, словно пытается заглушить рвущийся крик. Бен понимает ее: он сам готов был недавно кричать.

Сила в нем рвется наружу, неукротимо и яростно. Он так хочет дать ей выход, и только ждет повода.

— Он напал на меня, — повторяет Бен. — Собирался убить, пока я спал. Просто я оказался быстрее.

Они молчат. Половина смотрит на него, будто он — монстр, чудовище из сказок о сверхдальних перелетах. По взглядам остальных ничего не понять, но Бену кажется, что в них — сочувствие.

Бен указывает рукой, в которой все еще сжимает световой меч, на обломки:

— На моем месте мог оказаться каждый из вас.

Бен не умеет убеждать, не обладает даром лить слова сладкой патокой. Зато он умеет говорить прямо, честно, то, что думает. Без обмана. Без лжи.

И они это знают.

— Ты убил учителя, — говорит Ллон.

— Это учитель хотел убить меня, — возражает Бен. — Я защищался.

Ллон не отвечает: меч в его руке зажигается пронзительно-голубым. Бен готов к этому.

Или все-таки нет?

— Давай, — предлагает он. — Ты с ним заодно, да? Хочешь закончить то, что он начал? Попробуй. Ляжешь рядом с ним.

— Ллон, не надо, — просит Гарет.

Ллон в ответ мотает головой.

— В тебе говорит Темная Сторона, Бен, — говорит он. — Учитель предупреждал, что нужно ее опасаться. Но ты… ты поддался ей.

— К хаттовой матери Темную Сторону, — выплевывает Бен. — И Светлую — тоже, если она требует убивать ученика и племянника.

— Ты лжешь.

— Я говорю правду.

Они шагают по кругу, сохраняя дистанцию. Бен внимательно следит за каждым движением Ллона, тот от него не отстает. Бен проворачивает меч в руке, проверяет, сможет ли нанести удар легко — и Ллон, словно в зеркале, повторяет его движение.

— Выбирайте, — требует Бен, не отрывая взгляда от Ллона. — Вы с ним — или со мной? Кто вам дороже — мертвый убийца или несостоявшаяся жертва?

Ллон делает выпад, словно хочет заставить его замолчать, но Сила направляет Бена, и он почти играючи уходит от удара.

— Нам есть, куда пойти, — продолжает он. — Люк лгал нам. А _он_ никогда не лжет и готов принять нас. Всех.

— Кто — «он», Бен? — почти отчаянно спрашивает Дайн.

— Друг, — уверенно отвечает Бен.

Ллон замахивается мечом, и Бен уходит под его руку. Он все еще сдерживается — он не хочет убивать, но если Ллон его заставит, то придется.

— Ллон, хватит! — кричит Гарет. Она сейчас заплачет, понимает Бен. — Перестаньте! Нам нужно все решить на словах!

— Решать не нужно, — выдыхает Бен, вновь уворачиваясь от удара. — Нужно выбирать.

От следующего удара увернуться не получается, зато блокировать его мечом — вполне. Ллон пытается продавить защиту, и Бен видит его лицо — искаженное горем и злостью.

— И это ты говоришь мне о Темной Стороне? — спрашивает он.

Бен отталкивает Ллона Силой, выпускает ее наружу, как она и просила. Вихри кружатся возле него, защищают от слепых ударов, позволяют наносить свои — меткие и точные. Краем зрения он видит, что Гарет бросается ему на помощь; ее пытаются удержать, но она выхватывает меч.

Боль и хаос царят теперь здесь безраздельно — так же, как и в душе Бена. Он больше не сдерживается — и Ллон присоединяется к Люку Скайуокеру спустя какую-то минуту.

Он может остановиться, но не хочет. Бросается наперерез Тейре, бьющегося с Гарет, одним ударом сносит ему руку вместе с мечом. Тяжело дышит и вновь бросается в схватку, и с каждым ударом боли и обиды становится меньше.

Почему он раньше так не делал?

_Раньше ты был скован рамками,_ — четко звучит _его_ голос в шуме хаоса. — _Теперь ты свободен, юный Соло, и твоя мощь послужит тебе во благо._

Их остается шестеро, не считая его — те из двенадцати, кто не поднял на него меч, кто, наоборот, пытался его защитить. Остался с ним. Готов пойти дальше.

Они готовы обрести свободу вместе с ним.

— Мы идем, — говорит Бен — и оставшимся падаванам, и одновременно — _ему_.

Туда, где обретут новый дом.

Где никто не предаст их.

Где они станут свободными.


End file.
